Hurtful words
by aeon369
Summary: Natsu and Happy have always loved to tease Lucy. But one day Lucy had enough and yells that she hates him. Will Lucy forgive him, or is it too late?


Hurtful words.

Lucy didn't know when it had begun to affect her. He had always teased about her weight and she had never taken him seriously, but the longer it went the more she thought about it.

She sat at the bar and talked with Mira when Natsu and Happy appeared. And as usual, they started teasing with her.

"Lucy, you shouldn't eat that! Nobody will like you if you start to weight even more" said Happy and Natsu started laughing. "Good one Happy!" Mira looked carefully at Lucy and saw how hurt she was by their words. She was about to tell them to stop when Lucy turned and looked at them with a killer look.

"Damn! That's enough! **I** **hate** **you**! Put one foot in my apartment and you will **never** see me again!" She screamed and ran out of the guild.

She didn´t stop running until she was home. She collapsed on her bed and cried hysterically rest of the night.

* * *

Natsu looked surprised at the door where Lucy just run out from. He didn't understand, what had he done for her to hate him so? He couldn´t think of anything. He turned around and looked at Mira – hoping to find out what had just happened. But her gaze toward him was not angry as he excepted, it was sad. He was just about to ask her what he had done wrong when Levy attacked him.

"Natsu! I'll fucking kill you!" she screamed at him. He looked at her in surprise.

"Levy, it doesn´t help. Believe me." Mira said and looked sadly at Natsu.

"What did I do?" he asked Mira after Levy had let go of him. "What **you did** , you ask!?" Levy shouted at him. Mira looked at her and shook her head.

"Natsu, you've literally called Lucy fat. She took it as a joke at the beginning but not anymore. She hardly eats any longer due to you. She believes in what you say, because you're not someone who is lying. I guess she had enough." Mira said and looked disappointed at him.

Natsu looked at her in surprise. She barely ate due to him? But she had always threatened them when they teased her - that was what made it so fun. Never had he imagined that he hurt her when they said that to her.

"But why didn´t she say anything!" he shouted out.

"What good would that have done? Would you have stopped?" Mira asked him.

"Of course! If she had told me that it was hurting her I would have stopped immediately!" he shouted.

"Well Natsu, a simple _'sorry'_ will not be sufficient this time – and I will not help you." Mira said.

Natsu left the guild. He needed to think. He wandering around and ended up outside Lucy's apartment. Typically, even when he was not aware of it he found himself always at Lucy's place. He heard her crying hysterically inside the apartment and wanted _so much_ to go in to her, hug her and beg her to forgive him. She can do whatever she want with him if she only forgive him. She can beat him till he no longer can feel any pain – he doesn't care, he just wants Lucy back.

But it hits him that he's not welcome there. Her words echoing in his head.

' _Damn! That's enough!_ _I hate you_ _! Put one foot in my apartment and you will_ _never_ _see me again!'_

Her hysterical crying is killing him and he does the only thing he can do in that moment _– even though it is painful –_ he walks away and starts walking home.

* * *

Everyone looked at the door that Natsu just walked out from until Happy begin to talk.

"Now he has really made a fool of himself." Happy said and shook his little head. Everyone looked angry at him, he was just as guilty – until Lisanna grabbed hold of one of his ear and lifted him up. "Ouch! Lisanna stop, it hurts!" he cried.

"That's the **point** Happy. **It's** supposed to hurt!" She said and looked angry at him. "Happy, you are just as guilty as Natsu is. You have been teasing about Lucy weight as much as Natsu. So don't think you can escape." She said and sat him down on the bar.

He began pretending to cry – in hope to get away.

"Do not think your _'tears'_ can affect me Happy." Lisanna said and crossed her arms.

"What is going on!?" Erza's voice came from the doorway.

"Ah, welcome home Erza." Said Mira and smiled at her. "How was the mission?"

"It went well, but what is happening here?" she asked and looked at Lisanna and Happy.

Mira explained to Erza what had happened. "I understand. Now that you mention it, now I understand why Lucy has been so tired when we have been on missions – she hasn´t had any energy due to that she has not eaten. Where's Natsu? I want to have a talk with him."

"No need to that Erza. We've already talked to him. Ha has already left, I think he regrets it bitterly. _I know_ he didn't mean to hurt her but sometimes he just doesn't think." Mira said and shook her head. "Anyway I think we should leave it to them to solve this themselves." She continued with.

"I agree." Erza said

The next day Lucy heard someone knock on her door. She opened and there stood Mira and smiled at her. "God day Lucy. Can I come in?"

"Hey Mira-san. Of course, come in." Lucy said and let her in the apartment.

She looks at Mira uncertain. "Mira-san, I hope yo-". Lucy was interrupted by Mira.

"Lucy, I'm not here to talk about _that_. I will listen of course if  you want to talk about it, but I will not force it on you. I'm here to give you something to eat, must be sure that you eat." She said and smiled at her.

"Thank you Mira-san." Lucy said and accepted the food.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

This was repeated every day for two weeks. Either Mira or Levy came to keep Lucy company and tried to get her back to normal.

But everyone forgot that even Natsu was in pain over what he had done. So when Happy one day showed up and screamed and cried Wendy's name everyone begin to panic.

In two weeks had Natsu not eaten anything and Happy had found him lying on the floor and he couldn't get contact with him.

Wendy and Gray run as fast as they could to his place and found him on the floor. His pulse was weak and if they didn't hurry he would die.

Gray picked him up in his arms and started running toward the guild with Wendy in his heels. Jet was already sent out to get Porlyusica.

* * *

Natsu's life was in danger despite Porlyusica's help. That he had not eaten in two weeks was bad itself, but the real danger was that he hadn't eaten any fire during that time. It was because of that, that his life was in danger.

Levy ran as fast as she could to Lucy's apartment.

When Lucy opened the door, Levy stood outside and panting. Lucy looked shocked at her, Mira had already been there during the day and given her a portion of food, so why was Levy at her place at this time of the day. It was already evening.

"Lu-chan, I'm sorry to disturb you this late at night. But I have something I have to tell you. Natsu are in grave danger. He has not eating for two weeks and is currently in the infirmary in the guild whit Porlyusica treating him." She said.

Lucy ran past her and began to run towards the guild. She had not even noticed that she ran outside in her pajamas and without shoes. – Or maybe she didn't care.

Levy took up Lucy's keys and locked the door and ran after her to the guild.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Where is the damn idiot!" Lucy shouted when she entered the guild. Mira looked at her sadly but pointed to the door of the infirmary.

Lucy ran up the stairs to the infirmary. She promised herself that when she got her hands on him, she will strangle him!

She opened the door and was ready to yell at him. But when she saw him lying there in bed with a drip in his arm all the anger disappeared and the anxiety took over. She began to cry.

"Lucy?" she heard Gray say but she didn't even bother to look at him. Instead she looked at Porlyusica. "Is he okay?" she asked with a lump in her throat.

"You, humans are so stupid!" she shouted but continued in a more calm voice. "He will be fine if he eats fire, if not well then he will die."

Lucy looked at her with big eyes. Natsu die? Her tears began to fall more now.

"I will go and inform the others." Said Gray and left the room. As he left Lucy took the chair he had been sitting on before she came into the room. She decided that she was not going to leave this room until he wakes up.

"Ehm, Lucy" She heard next to her. It was the first time she saw that Happy was also inside the room. He looked at her with bloodshot eyes. It was clear that he had cried for a very long time. "I'm sorry Lucy." He cried. He looked at her and continued. "Natsu and I never meant to hurt you. I'm **so** sorry. Because of us you didn't eat and when Natsu heard about that he just _broke_. For two weeks have I been trying to feed him, to talk to him but he had just been _gone_. When I found him passed out today I panic. I thought I had lost him." He began to cry again.

"I'm sorry to Happy." She said and hugged him. Together they cried. Soon they both fell asleep in the chair.

Lucy woke up and felt very stiff. She looked around and realized the reason why – it's not good for the body to sleep in a chair. But she can care about that some other time because there was things that was more important.

"Lucy" she heard a faint whisper called. She looked down at Natsu who had woken up. She began to cry. "Natsu".

"Hey Lucy, I'm sorry about teasing you about your weight. I didn't mean to hurt you. You are not fat, you have the most beautiful body available and you are even more beautiful on the inside." He said and looked her in the eyes. She blushed at him and the tears fell.

"Idiot. Why didn't you eat! You could have died Natsu." Her voice broke as the tears fell even harder. "I don't know, all I could think about was how **I** had hurt _you_ , how **I** made _you_ cry, made _you_ starve. I felt so bad about myself that I didn't even felt hungry any longer. I didn't try to starve myself, I was just stuck in my mind and my body didn't complain about it.  
I'm sorry." He said

"You need to eat fire. I will call Mira-san, she will fix something to you." She said and went to the door. Lucy told Mira that Natsu was awake and Mira had a huge smile on her face and went to the kitchen. Lucy went inside the room again and sat down on the chair again.

"Lucy." Natsu said and looked at her. She looked back at him and smiled at him. "Will you forgive me Lucy?" he asked her. "Of course silly. But don't do it again okay." She told him.

"I promise Lucy." Natsu said and smiled finally at her.

 _Knock, knock_

"Hey Natsu. I brought fire chicken for you and if the fire isn't enough then I brought a lighter with me. Be well soon okay." Mira said and smiled at him.

"Thanks Mira." He said as she left the room.

"Hey Lucy, there is something I want to tell you. It may feel like this is coming from nowhere but Lucy – I love you." Natsu said and looked Lucy in the eyes.

"Y- You love me?" Lucy blushed. "Yes." Natsu smiled at her. "I don't know what to say." Said Lucy more to herself than to Natsu. "Well you could always answer if you feel the same way." He said embarrassed. Lucy smiled at him and leaned closer to him as she kissed him lightly. "I Love you to Natsu." She said and smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

Finally everything was fine again between them, no forget about that -

 _Finally everything was perfect._

* * *

 **Hope you like it! :)**


End file.
